


I Know Who I Want

by desertredwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertredwolf/pseuds/desertredwolf
Summary: Bill, Fleur, and Gabrielle visit Charlie at a dragon reserve in Romania. Things don't go quite according to plan, but it all works out in the end!





	

"Charlie! Stop moving! You're just going to make it worse!"

Why Bill had thought visiting Charlie at the dragon reserve would be fun was escaping him at the moment. Because this was anything _but_ fun.

Bill, Fleur, and Gabrielle — who was completing a mastery in Magizoology and had decided to tag along — were all huddled in a Healer's tent in a remote corner of Romania. They had been observing a young group of dragons, who had apparently grown tired of being watched and decided to attack. Charlie, along with two other wizards, had subdued them, but not before he had suffered severe burns and a bite from one of the small dragons.

Before they had apparated to the Healer's tent, Bill had been informed that the younger dragons typically had more venomous bites.

Brilliant. His mother was going to kill him. Bill could already hear her now… _"Why did we let him become a dragon tamer? Where did we go wrong? Bill! Why didn't you help your brother?"_

"Charlie! We need you to lie still!" one of the Healers shouted.

Charlie writhed on the stretcher they had put him on moments ago and screamed. A sickly green color was rapidly spreading from the bite on his arm and through his veins. His bare chest was covered with fresh burns.

"I-It hurts!" he moaned.

Just as Bill was mentally preparing an explanation for his mother, Gabrielle pushed forward and knelt next to Charlie. Firmly grabbing his hand, she spoke in a steady tone.

"Look at me, Charlie."

Charlie groaned, his eyes staring unfocused at the ceiling. The nineteen-year-old witch wasn't having it, though, and tugged on his hand.

"Charlie … _mon_ _chéri_ , please look at me."

Bill's eyebrows shot up. _Mon chéri_? He looked at Fleur, who smirked back. Her expression said it all.

 _Veela always know who they want, love_.

Bill turned his attention back to his brother and the young French witch. Charlie was staring into Gabrielle's eyes, his body now at peace. Gabrielle brushed aside his dampened hair and gazed at him in adoration. She continued to speak to him softly, while waving the Healers on to start working on his wounds.

"It is about time," Fleur muttered.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked, completely bewildered. Fleur laughed lightly and kissed him on his cheek.

"I will tell you when you are older ... _mon chéri_ ," she replied, her eyes dancing in amusement.

As Fleur led him out of the tent, Bill wondered how many moments he had missed between his younger brother and his sister-in-law. How many hesitant smiles? How many stolen glances? All Bill knew right now was that his brother was being treated by the Healers — and the witch that was with Charlie was pure magic for his soul.

And if those loving gazes and tender gestures were anything to go by, Bill was pretty sure he could expect a wedding invitation sometime soon.

Oh, he couldn't _wait_ to tell his mother about this!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.
> 
> Prompt (Speed Drabble — The Golden Snitch): Write a 100 to 500-word fic in under an hour. (Pairing) Charlie/Gabrielle
> 
> (Word count, not including title and author's notes: 499)


End file.
